The Lost Legend of the Six Sages
by TheIncredibleCreeper
Summary: One never assumes the truth is something that they do not know, however that may be so because truth can be more tragic than fiction. Who was it that really created Hyrule, and who is that really destroyed it? This is a story about war, heartbreak, sacrifice, and tragedy. Cover does not belong to me, and many of these theories were created by me. T for violence and swearing.


**A/N: I just want to say first hand that this story was created by me and the characters that aren't affiliated with Nintendo were created by me. This story is also built off of some theories that I have found around the internet, but most of them were created by me. Be forewarned, I'm not exactly sure how much I'll be able to update this story due to the fact that I lack a sense of urgency; made obvious by my other dreadfully untouched stories. This chapter won't really get the whole story started just yet, but it will introduce the main characters.**

**Disclaimer: Except the OC's and their personalities, I do not own The Legend of Zelda or its characters.**

_**{Creep ya at the bottom}**_

Conflict…

A word that has existed since the beginning of existence, but is the greatest cause of trouble in the known universe. It, and its descendants grow stronger, creating the deadly output known as war. War can not only separate one's self from their enemy, but causes sacrifices and loss. Death, loyalty, heartbreak, ruin, destruction, all deadly effects of the cause of conflict.

The soft, calming waters of the flowing, energy filled fountain moved at a steady pace as they formed from nothing, and dissolved into nothing; though there was one stream who's source did not come into question.

In the very center of an infinite black void of emptiness, lined a single floating platform covered in an endless flowing stream of water. This circular surface is topped with six differently colored, and symbolized pedestals surrounding the center sat the largest; and the source of the energy. It was a black circular pedestal that bared a bright full triangle. The final detail, residing on this lonely realm was a single lonely being.

Standing on the orange pedestal that bares dual spiraling figures was a person that wore a hooded robe of the same color; masking their face with the hood. After a brief moment of waiting, a pair of crimson red hands emerged from the sleeves of the robe and removed the hood revealing the face of the patron.

It was the face of a male, but did not look mortal. Everything on his face below his nose was covered in a short, but full blonde beard that connected to his short blonde hair. His skin was as red as his hands, and his pupils were nothing more than the blackness around him. The creature raised his head, and hands, and proclaimed in a strong, wise voice:

"Spirit, Sage of Creation.

Rise my colleagues and let us, in form, create a new!"

The triangle in the center began to glow a brighter shine. The area was filled with a pure golden light. Rapidly the color of the illumination changed between the assorted colors of the pedestals. A bright flash formed to halt the changing. Following this was the emerging of five spiritual orbs which were also multi-colored. They slowly floated to their respective colored pedestals; almost instantly causing them to flash into their physical forms.

On each color stood a robed figure of the same color equally hiding their faces; although one was particularly smaller than the others.

The focus came upon a small one in green atop the same colored pedestal with four spiraling geometries. The sleeves lifted, but seemed as if they were too large for the wearer's arms so no hands were seen. The large strips of cloth removed the hood hiding her childlike, innocent face.

Her hair was a forest lush green with her bangs sticking out acting as an umbrella. She held up to enormous buns with hair strips that perfectly completed the look of her equally lush green eyes. She stretched her small arms causing the enlarged sleeves of the robe to meet with the core of her shoulders. Holding her arms behind her back she proclaimed in a premature voice:

"Farore, Sage of Courage!"

The next was a red robed adult with an obvious female physique standing atop a scarlet pedestal baring a large flame symbol.

As her delicate tanned hands escaped the cuffs of the robe, so did a pair of abnormally large bracelets that barely sat on her wrists. Removing her hood revealed an equally tanned face followed by an incredibly large red pony-tail. Her eyes gave off a shining yellow along with a hint of seduction, but in closing them she performed a dancer's twirl. Proclaiming in her mature womanly voice, she said:

"Din, Sage of Power."

To the right of her stood a female figure of equal height, but hid under a sapphire robe atop a symbol of six prongs. The removed hood revealed a delicate female face with eyes as blue as her unkempt hair. In a soft, beautiful voice, the woman proclaimed:

"Nayru, Sage of Wisdom."

In between the Sages of Creation and Courage stood a rather small yellow figure; not as small as the one to their left, but not as large as one to their right. A second pair of delicate female hands emerged from the bright sleeves, and revealed a beyond all gorgeous, young woman baring blonde hair with strapped ends and deep blue eyes. In her pure and almost nervous voice, she proclaimed:

"Hylia, Sage of Purity."

Finally, Standing between the ones in blue and orange stood a robe of dark purple giving off a mysterious aura that catches the eye of all in-formation. A moment of silence is created as the area locks on this single individual. Contrasting with the hands of the rest, they showed the hands of a young man with experience in battle. They revealed a face of the same features with battle scar on the right eye and the left eye containing a strong purple. His hair is a similar dark black that ended in many strands, and ended at his shoulders. Looking straight at the center of the platform him, and his companions stood upon, the boy proclaimed in a straight and proud voice:

"Oni, Sage of Time."

**I defiantly have a full plan for this story, although I don't know how I'll pull it through to the end. Until then, who is the mysterious Spirit, why doesn't Oni look like the Fierce Deity we know him as, and why is the Triforce symbol not the Triforce. You'll figure that out when I have the motivation to write it. Finally, for you ship lovers out there, there will be a pairing in this story, but telling you would be spoilers for the plot so wait until then.**

**Same usual, review. If it's a flame then make it reasonable.**

_**{Stay creepy}**_


End file.
